


Gotta Go My Own Way

by anarchyy (orphan_account)



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Fluff, M/M, but not a Crack Fic, but who can blame them, i mean.. the settings pretty cute, kind of a crack fic, theyre both drama queens, you get me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/anarchyy
Summary: Eddie is a student body council and makes sure nothing illegal (skipping class, not having a toilet pass) is going down, whilst Richie is illegally selling narcotics (candy) right under his nose. Eddie needs to find out who's selling narcotics, otherwise, the boss (principal) won't be too happy.





	Gotta Go My Own Way

**Author's Note:**

> um,,, hope you enjoy,,,

For the past month, Richie had been making fat stacks. One day, he had the bright idea of spending the rest of his allowance ($9.60) on candy, from the little unknown store on the other side of town, and bringing it into school and selling it for 2% of the markup price. On the first day he had already made a double profit, and a little extra on the side. He immediately knew from that day, he’d be set for another two years, until he was off to college and no one would fall for buying overpriced candy, except for the few stoners, but that made him feel like he was taking advantage of their vulnerable, unstoppable munchies.

Anyway, everything would be perfect. Everything would be smooth. Except for one little thing. Eddie Kaspbrak, his best friend, was a student body council, and took his job very seriously.

Eddie wasn’t stuck up or prissy- he just got too carried away with things. Like the time they were playing dolls; he made up a whole elaborate storyline that had to be played out perfectly, whilst the rest of the little losers just wanted to play some dolls. He liked schedule, organisation, and to be in control. Yeah, maybe a little too much, but who could blame him? His mom had him trapped in his own house with no voice for years, until he finally overcame his fears, marching right out with all his stuff packed up away towards Bill’s house. He never once went back near that troublesome house, and never talked to the witch that shut him in there. She moved out of town a month or two later, to start a newer, miserable life somewhere that wasn’t ruining her son’s. Fuck you, Sonia.

Soon enough, the principal heard about the selling of candy, and immediately went to Eddie for help. Now, Richie was in dangerous territories going against the force of Eddie Kaspbrak. He needed to be careful and sneaky, but being a 5’9 clumsy giant, it was extremely difficult. However, he did have the advantage of being Eddie’s friend. Because they were bestest buddies, he’d be the last suspected person in the school (maybe not out of the Losers Club, but hey, it was something). Richie felt a little bad, but sometimes you have to hurt people along the way. It was just the way of life.

When Richie walked into school on a cold Monday morning, he immediately felt something was off. He didn’t know what it was; he just had a really bad feeling. The feeling seemed to get a lot more heavy the closer and closer he got to Eddie, until he finally realised why.

“Richie,” Eddie sighed, barely able to look into Richie’s eyes, “I’m so sorry I’m doing this, but, Mr. Skinner told me that I need to consider you a suspect,”

Richie suddenly felt the bad feeling turn into fear. With his heart beating fast, and widened eyes, he weakly reached to put his hands on Eddie’s soft shoulders. They were tenser than normal.

“E-Eddie… How could you do this to me?” Richie asked, distraught. He really didn’t want to get caught now, people in other grades were just beginning to hear about his business, meaning new great business opportunities.

“I’m sorry, I truly am, but Mr. Skinner and the other student bodies think it’s you, so I have to make you an official suspect,” he replied. Richie could see the absolute guilt in his eyes; he could tell he really didn’t want to have to do this.

“I understand,” Richie said. He couldn't fight it, Eddie could get in some serious trouble if he refused to do his job, “it’s what you have to do.”

And with that, Richie slowly pulled his hands from Eddie’s once soft shoulders, taking one more look at the boy he had shared so many memories with, and turned the other way, walking down the long hallway, until he was unseen by the other boy’s beautiful, chestnut eyes, suddenly becoming nothing more than an unsolved mystery.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you laidese for reading!! (also fun fact the title is based off a highschool musical song but i remember absolutely nothing from it except for the wildcats song and the sexual tension between ryan and chad)


End file.
